


One Hell of a Night

by Knowmefirst



Series: Kinkspiration [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decides to sleep with Hagrid, he never thought it would the best decision he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marguerite_ 26 for her 'Kinkspiration Round 6: Knotting'

He’d prepared himself as best he could, but nothing that he had done before coming here, prepared him for the huge thick cock of Hagrid. He swallow and lay down on the bed with his legs spread wide apart and ready for whatever was to come. 

“Severus, you sure about this?” Hagrid silently ask.

As sure as he’ll ever be, he thought, aloud he said, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Hagrid rested his cock head at Severus pucker entrance and waited for a few minutes before he push as slowly as he could, he saw Severus closing his eyes. He didn’t want to do it like this, he’d wanted to take the time to prepared Severus, but the man wanted it done with. He push as slowly as he could inch by inch until his knotting hit the over stretched pucker and with a whispered I’m sorry to Severus, he pulled back and with one powerful push he seeth himself, making Severus groan.

Severus close his eyes at the feeling of being overstretched, he could feel Hagrid cock in places he never thought possible, but when Hagrid started pushing his hips forward faster, he couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his lips, making him clap down on Hagrid thick cock. The orgasm when it hit, it hit with such an intensity that it made him blackout.

When Severus finally became aware of where he was and with whom, he smile and went back to sleep feeling Hagrid big arm wrap around his waist and the other man’s quiet snores against his ear.


End file.
